


Third Person View

by Cazy367



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Highschool AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe or another, I will always love you. </p><p>Korrasami promts from my tumblr. Varying in subject/time/characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami prompt- Asami is tired of waiting on Korra to make to first move

Korra and Asami sat together in Asami’s room, side by side, knees touching. Korra spoke softly, recalling memories for her childhood.

Asami loved to listen to Korra talk about her childhood. She loved learning about her past, what molded Korra into the stong Avatar she is today.

Korra finished her story, turning back to look at Asami, their eyes quickly locked. That seemed to happen a lot nowadays. Every time it would happen Asami’s breath would catch. Looking into those deep blue eyes made her heart flutter, she could stare into those eyes for hours and never get bored.

Blush covered Korra’s face as she looked away. As she often does. Asami couldn’t help the pang in her heart every time Korra would look away.

Asami knew she liked Korra, hell, she knew she loved Korra, but she always felt that Korra didn’t feel the same.

It killed her inside, she wanted nothing more then to tell Korra how she felt. Just to get it off her chest, even if Korra didn’t feel the same, at least Korra would know how she felt.

Asami leaned in closer to Korra, causing Korra to look back at her. Korra couldn’t help but lean in as well, until their faces were inches apart.

“Korra..” Asami breathed out softly.

“Hmm?” Korra hummed in response.

“I-I need to tell you something.”

“Anything, you know you can tell me.” Korra’s voice was soft, soothing.

Asami couldn’t think of how she wanted to word it, so she just leaned in, capturing Korra’s lips with her own. The kiss was soft, sweet, and short. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

A wide smile stretched across Korras face.

“That was better then I ever imagined.” Korra laughed out. “Is that what you wanted to tell me? You wanted a kiss?”

“Well.. Not just that, more along the lines of that I love you.” Asami squeaked out.

“Oh Asami, thank the Spirits. I was afraid to tell you that I loved you, I thought you would reject me..”

Asami pulled Korra in for another kiss. “Never.”


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU: Korra tries to find out her best friends feeling for her

Korra slid the folded up piece of paper across the table, nudging the note against her friends hand.

Asami bit back a laugh, quickly taking the note eager to see what Korra had written.

 **I have a serious question to ask you**.

Asami felt her stomach churn. What did Korra have to ask her? Was it bad? Asami quickly wrote her response.

**Of course, I’m always here for you. What is your question?**

Asami slid the paper back across to Korra. Korra just stared at the paper for awhile before she wrote her response, but continue to hold onto the note.

Asami watched Korra out of the corner of her eye. Why had she not handed it back yet? It must be very serious. Asami started to worry.

Finally Korra slid the paper back to Asami, looking out the window to hide her blush. Asami grabbed the note, ripping it open quickly.  


**Do you like me?**

Shit. Asami stared down at the note. What should she say? Should she tell the truth? Korra would want Asami to be honest.

Fine. Honesty it is. Asami scribbled her answer, handing the note back to Korra.

Korra opened the note, heart pounding, dying to see what Asami had said.  


**No.**

Korras heart sunk in her chest. Crumpling up the note, Korra slammed her head down onto her desk.

How could she be so stupid? She just got rejected by her lifelong best friend. The girl she had been in love with since they were 7. And now she has ruined everything.

Would Asami still want to be friends after this? No. No way. There is no way.

The bell rang and Asami stood up, hovering over Korra for a few moments before she left the room.

Korra waited until she was sure that Asami had left, then she finally lifted up her head. Dejectedly picking up her things off of her desk shoving them into her backpack.

She noticed a note with her name on it in the middle of her desk. Korra looked from the new note to the one crumpled up in her fist. Throwing the balled up note on the ground Korra picked up the new note off her desk. With shaky hands Korra unfolded the paper.  


**Korra. I love you.**


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU: Korra's broken her ankle right before the start of summer, and is bummed out. It's up to Asami to cheer her up.

Korra sat on her bed, staring down at the cast that covered her leg. Why did she have to break her ankle? The day before summer started! Now what is she gonna do?

Korra was pulled from her trance, by the sound of her door opening. Korra looked up, smiling softly as her beautiful girlfriend stepped through the door.

"Hey hon." Asami breathed out happily.

"Hey love." Korra blushed heavily.

She could help it. She loved when Asami used pet names with her. But of course Korra wouldn't admit that.

Asami sat next to Korra, gently placing her hand down on Korra's cast. Korra looked down at her hand. Grumbled softly, as she flopped back on the bed.

"Ugh, why Asami? Why did I have to break my stupid ankle right before summer? We were supposed to go to the lake!" Korra huffed out.

"We can still go."

"Well yeah we can still go, but I can't swim. What's the point of going if I can't swim?"

"Oh come on. There's tons of stuff that we can still do. Come on you'll have fun." Asami spoke gently, laying down besides Korra.

Korra turned her head to look at Asami. Their faces were inches apart. Korra leaned in closer, gently bumping forheads with Asami. Korra closed her eyes, Asami followed in suit.

"I just- I won't be helpful. I can't really do much when I'm on crutches. We had so many plans. Now we can't really go to any of them, because of me. I just don't wanna be a burden to you.." Korra whispered

"What?"Asami's eyes shot open. "Korra, sweetie, you are not a burden. At all. You never will be. You silly, beautiful, girl."

Korra leaned forward, kissing Asami tenderly. Asami always knew just what to say.

"And besides, we can just stay home and relax for once. The sound of cuddling up all day sounds rather appealing." Asami slid her hand up Korra's thigh. "Plus, if we stay home, we can.. Have some alone time.."

Korra shivered at the thought. "You know, maybe staying home wouldn't be so bad.."


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's kid ask the tough questions

"Mom?" A soft, hesitant voice cut through the air.

Asami looked up from the schematics and papers that littered her desk, to see their 13-year-old son standing in the doorway.

"Yes Keu?" Asami turned in her chair to face her son.

"Oh, you're busy. It's stupid anyhow. I'll leave you alone." Keu ducked his head.

"I'm sure is not stupid at all. Tell me what's bothering you." Asami stood up, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Mom.." Keu sighed. "How.. How do you know if you are in love?"

"Oh. Um. Well. I think love is all about how the other person makes you feel." Asami flushed not expecting that would be the question.

"Like, your mother she makes me feel so loved. I'm so happy when I'm around her. And I miss her every time we're away from each other. I feel safe when she's with me."

Keu's eyes lit up, listening intently. Asami swears sometimes he looks so much like Korra. His dark complexion, bright eyes, infectious smile.

"I would do anything for your mother. I put myself in danger so many times, I would do it all again, every single time. I would die million times just to protect your mother. Korra is my everything." Asami sighed happily.

Keu smiled up at his mom, he loved seeing his mom so happy.

"So.. Do you think you are in love?"Asami asked gently

"Well.. I don't know.. Maybe.." Keu looked away, blushing.

"Who is it? Is it your friend Rhett?" Asami asked excitedly.

"Mooom!" Keu groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh honey. Come on. I see the way you two look at each other. When he looks at you, he looks at you like you're the most amazing person in the world. He looks at you the same way Korra looks at me. I'm sure he likes you."

"Really? You think so?" Keu asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. Even Korra thinks so too. So don't worry about it. I'm sure it will all work out."

Keu through his arms around his mother squeezing tightly. "Thanks mom."


	5. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU

Part 1

Sniffing the air deeply, my eyes shot open. I could smell something sweet, alluring, and most of all mouthwatering. Human. 

What was a human doing here? These woods are off limits to humans, for a good reason. This is wolf land. Humans that step over the border often don’t make it too far. But this human? No. This human made it deep into the woods. How have they not been hunted down yet? 

I inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint exactly where the human was located. There was something drawing me to the human. Something other than hunger. 

Once I got a good location on where they where, I took off, racing towards this human. I need to get there before another wolf does. 

Luckily the human wasn’t too far away, it took me no time at all to find them. I slowed to a walk, then raised up on the balls of my feet. Creeping closer to the human, trying not to alert them to my presence. 

The human was totally oblivious to me. She sat on a tree trunk that had fallen over. A female human. Interesting. 

“These woods are off limits. For a reason, you know.” I spoke lowly.

The girl jumped, turning to look at me. We locked eyes, her scent flooded my system. My head started to swim. Everything started to make sense. Why I was so drawn to this human. 

She was my mate.

Shit. I can’t have a human as a mate! 

“You are coming with me. You are not safe here I need to change you.” My voice came out rough.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her along. She dug her feet into the ground. 

“What are you talking about?!” She squeaked out.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. I’ll explain once I know we are safe.”

“Wait, at least tell me our name!” She was a feisty human. She’ll make a great wolf.

“Asami.”


	6. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Korra

Korra never thought she was the jealous type. Sure, she was hotheaded and a little emotional, but not jealous. She had been a little jealous when she dated Makko, but she was not prepared when she started to see Asami. 

Jealousy raged through her at all times. Everyone was a potential danger. Korra may be the Avatar. But that doesn’t mean she’s willing to share what’s hers. She eyed young men and women distrustfully. 

Korra all but growled that anyone who had the audacity to ogle at her girlfriend. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist when they were in public, pulling her close to her side. 

She often kissed Asami’s neck, temple, and behind her ear, in a clear warning to everyone in the surrounding vicinity that Asami was hers. 

Other people may see Korras behavior as controlling or possessive. But Asami? Asami loves the attention. Watching Korra get jealous makes Asami feel very cared for. Loved. Wanted. 

But that doesn’t mean Asami goes out of her way to make Korra jealous. She just enjoys it when it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to write something feel free to hop on over to my tumblr and send it to me http://warriors-of-korrasami.tumblr.com


End file.
